The Two Airbenders
by theChaotiverseWriter
Summary: The story of another air-bender that lives along with the Avatar
1. Chapter 1

A cold chill was in the air. A young man sleeping on a large metal ship starts to wake up. He looks up to see the emblem of the fire nation on the ceiling of his room he gives a huge sigh as it he realized he was awake and slowly climbs out of the bed. He looks down staring at the floor. He touches his face and brushes his curly hair back. Above him he can hear the many crewmembers running around moving about the ship. He puts on his light fire nation armor brushing it off. At that moment his door opened. A man covered head to toe in fire nation armor walked in the room.

"Sir" said the fire nation soldier. "We spotted Zuko's ship just ahead of us."

"Excellent" said the young man. The soldier bows to the young man and leaves. The young man than makes his way out his room down the red corridor to a flight of stairs. He walks down three flights of stairs before coming to a long corridor and following it until he reached a door. He opens the big metal door and steps outside other the cold winter environment. The cold harsh environment starts to get to him as he starts to shiver. He spots a ship just a couple of kilometers in front.

"Prince Weifeng" a voice called to the young man. He turned around and saw a fire nation soldier walking up to him.

"My prince are you sure that you want to do this, you haven't seen your brother for 2 and a half years." Said the soldier.

"I'm sure" said Weifeng. "He is family. Even though he got banished an occasional visit should be enough"

"Of course sir" said the soldier. "Have you thought about what you will say to him?"

"I've had three months to think about it ever since I left the fire nation."

"Is your father upset with you leaving?"

"Not really just needed to pass a test to be allowed to leave. I won't bore you with the details."

"Ok then"

The soldier took a bow and turned to Captain who was currently steering the ship. He gestured for him to head towards the ship in front. The ship pulls up next to the other. The bridge is extended connecting the two ships together Weifeng and two other soldiers walk across and are greater by an old heavy set man. His hair was tied in a small bun on the top he wore a light armor with the cloth reaching all the way to his ankles.

"Uncle Iroh" called Weifeng. "It's been so long since I last saw you."

"I'm glad to see you too prince Weifeng" said Iroh.

Weifeng looks around the deck. "Where's Zuko?" he asked.

"He's on his way out. It's almost time for his training."

"I see"

"So what brings you out here? Family visits aren't really my brother's Forte."

"You're half right. Dad didn't really approve of this meeting."

Iroh's eyes seem to light up with joy. "So this is a personal meeting."

"Exactly"

"This is wonderful news. How long do you plan on staying?"

Before Weifeng could answer, the door on the ship swings open. A young man with a bald head and a ponytail dressed in a fire nation armor walks through the door. The left side of his face was badly burned stretching all the way to his ear.

He turns and looks at Weifeng and Iroh.

"Hello Zuko" said Weifeng. Zuko walks up to Iroh.

"Uncle, it's time for my training session" said Zuko.

"Zuko" said Iroh "Show some respect for your brother."

"I don't have time for family pleasantries" said Zuko. "The avatar comes first."

"Zuko don't be like that it's been two and a half years since you've even seen your brother and this is how you thank him."

"Him being here is probably just to mock my failure of capturing the Avatar."

"Don't compare me to Azula Zuko" said Weifeng. "I'm not out to get you. The truth is that I was worried. It's been 2 years since I've seen you coming all this way out comforts of the fire nation spending three months tracking you down. The least you could do is stop ignoring me."

Zuko slowly turns and looks in Weifeng direction. "Answer me this question" said Zuko. "Does father want me back?"

Weifeng turns his head towards the ground.

"Uncle" said Zuko "When you're ready, I'll be over there."

Zuko walks toward the end of the ship. Iroh turns to Weifeng.

"Listen Prince Weifeng" says Iroh. "You're got to understand stand that-."

Before Iroh could finish, Weifeng lifts his head and puts his hand up.

"There's no need to explain to me about Zuko Uncle" said Weifeng. "I suspected this was going to happen."

Weifeng walks to where Zuko was at.

"Zuko" said Weifeng. "I know you have a lot of hate and anger towards us. But not all of us agree with what dad did to you."

"I don't need this right now" said Zuko. "I need to focus on capturing the Avatar."

"The avatar can wait. He waited 100 years. I'm sure he can wait an extra 10 minutes. This obsession with the Avatar will kill you."

"I have no life without the Avatar. My honor demands that I find him."

"Zuko listen, 100 years to your 2 and a half is not enough to find him. You need to think logically about this."

"If you're going to tell me to give up you can forget it. I won't give up searching. I can't give up searching."

"You're might have to. If you continue to stress yourself out like this pursuing this hopeless dream you will kill yourself. You may not be able to return home but you can make a life for yourself outside the fire nation. Why do you think we started this war to begin with? We can coexist with the world like this." Weifeng paused for a moment. "I understand that you want your old life back but I'm afraid that this is impossible to-."

At that moment a beam of light shot up into the sky. Both Zuko and Weifeng are caught off guard by it. As soon as it ended Zuko turns to Iroh.

"Uncle" he yells. "Signal the captain to head towards the light" he turns back around a looks at where the light came from. "It's him it has to be him." Zuko kept muttering this to himself. Weifeng sees this hopeful glare in his eye. He takes a deep breath and turns to his soldier.

"Signal our ship to follow this one" he said. "Make sure you stay close." The soldier bowed and proceeded across the bridge and lets it back. The ship shifts back and moves directly behind Zuko's ship. They make their way to the light.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was starting to set. Everyone has gone inside to rest the crew took turns steering the ship making sure not to damage it on the icebergs. The only ones left standing outside on the deck were Zuko, Iroh, and Weifeng. Zuko kept starring out in the distance. Iroh and Weifeng just watched hint.

"Has he always been like this?" asked Weifeng.

"Just about" said Iroh.

"I knew he would be obsessed but I didn't plan on it being this severe."

"Two and a half years can do that to you."

"We need a way to lessen the amount"

"What about a training match?"

Weifeng looked at Iroh with a slightly pissed look. "You know I can't do that here too many witnesses."

Iroh pointed at Weifeng's ship. "We can move the crew of this ship to yours" he said. "Then I can direct them to a place out of sight."

Weifeng smiled. "Let's wait until morning after everyone sleeps" he said.

Iroh nods and Weifeng goes inside. Iroh then turns to Zuko.

"Prince Zuko" he said. "A young man such as yourself needs some rest as well. Even if you are right and the avatar is alive, your father, grandfather and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"Their honor didn't hinge on finding him" said Zuko. "Mine does. This cowards 100 years of hiding are over."

The next day, Weifeng signals for his ship to pull to the side. Iroh then evaluates the entire ship shutting off all the engines in the process. Zuko looked confused during the whole ordeal. Iroh finished evacuating the crew and Zuko started to follow. Weifeng stopped him before he could reach the bridge.

"We need to have some private time." Said Weifeng. "Uncle will go ahead of us and search."

Zuko watches as the ship takes off and heads in the supposed direction of the light. Weifeng walks toward the front of the deck and turns toward Zuko. He then takes a stance putting his right hand about half way from his body he keeps his left hand close and shifts his left foot behind his right she spreads his legs apart and squats and keeps his hands slightly open.

"What are you doing?" asked Zuko

"We are going to spare right here right now." said Weifeng.

"I don't have time for a silly sparing match with you."

"Zuko, did you forget who I am? This will be perfect practice for when you actually fight the avatar."

Zuko paused for a moment to think and then takes a stance the same as Weifeng. The two stood there not moving for about a minute. Zuko is the first to make a move he sees a simple punch and fire erupts from in front of him the fire heads I the direction of Weifeng who dodges it easily. Weifeng does an open hand push toward Zuko the air comes flowing in Zuko's direction. Zuko uses his fire to block the air strikes. When the fire clears Weifeng is nowhere to be seen. Just then the water under the ship begins to rock the ship heavily. A stream of water than comes rushing upward and strikes Zuko. As Zuko is getting up, he sees Weifeng standing a couple meters in front of him with small skinny streams of water spiraling around him.

"How are you doing that?" asked Zuko

"Airbending" said Weifeng. "I use my Airbending to manipulate the water. Giving the illusion that I can waterbend."

Just then water came out the ocean forming into a ball and flew toward Zuko. Zuko rolls out the way and fires a fireball toward Weifeng. Weifeng uses the water to block then uses a gust of wind to blow Zuko back. He then uses the water to strike Zuko causing him to hit the wall. He then bends the water to form a sword in his left hand Zuko takes a deep breath and picks himself off the ground. He then does a series of punches each firing a fireball at Weifeng. Weifeng uses his water as a shield to block most of the fire and then uses his hand surrounded by air to push through the last fireball and grab Zuko's hand. Zuko uses the other hand to try and do a point blank fireball toward Weifeng. This doesn't work as the fire was so weak and small. Zuko then notice that it was getting really hard to breathe.

"This is a technique I developed" said Weifeng. I bend air away from the opponent creating a vacuum around him with this I can render the opponent unconscious or even kill them if I hold it to long"

As Zuko starts to lose consciousness Weifeng continues to talk. "This is even more problematic for firebenders as the fire we create needs air to sustain its self otherwise the flame is either too weak or won't work at all."

At that moment he stops doing the technique and Zuko desperately gasps for air. When Zuko is finally breathing normal Weifeng continues to talk. "Dad was the one who helped me discover this trait." Weifeng begins to chuckle "You should have seen Azula's face after I used it on her." He said "She was so pissed."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Zuko.

Weifeng fen stares at Zuko intensely. "As far as dad knows I am in the Earth Kingdom, doing a routine check on the armies and providing support where ever I can. I have General Zeurak handling that situation. That means dad has no idea I'm here with you."

"What are you getting at?" asked Zuko

"I originally came here to convince you that chasing the Avatar will lead to pain and get you settled in a new home outside the fire nation. After seeing how you reacted to the light source yesterday, I knew that you are too far into your search to convince you." He pauses for a minute. "So I've decided to instead give you my full support. We are family and even if dad won't recognize you as such me and uncle will do our best to make up for that." He places his hand on Zuko's shoulder "No matter what decision you make you have my support."

At that moment a blinding flash of light shot from the sky both Zuko and Weifeng rush to the edge of the deck. Zuko reaches for his spyglass a d sees that the blast came from an abandoned firenation ship with ice impaled through it. He then notices a figure exit the ship

"It's the Avatar" said Zuko "I'm sure of it." He notices the jumping down from the ship gracefully. "He seems pretty agile for his age" Zuko then glances over to the left and notices a small village. "Looks like I found his little campsite as well."

Just then Weifeng notices his ship coming from the other end heading toward them.

"Zuko" said Weifeng. "My ship is coming back we'll make our way there as soon as the get here."

"Ok" said Zuko as he continues to watch the village. He then whispers to himself. "I'm coming for you Avatar."


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko goes to his quarters to put on his new armor. The entire ship is on edge. Weifeng stays on deck and watches looks at the small village. Meeting the Avatar is exciting even him. He still has his doubts that it's really him but part of him hopes just like Zuko. The village gets closer and closer and Zuko in his new armor and brandishing a helmet goes to the front of the ship where the retractable ramp is. Weifeng stands on the very tip of the ship on top of the retractable ramp. The ship slows down as it nears the village the ice cracking underneath it. Weifeng's excitement grew even more the ship comes to a stop a couple centimeters from the tents. Weifeng notices a small boy just under the ship wearing a blue and grey outfit and light armor shoulder pads. Weifeng then feels the ships gears for the ramp release and the front part of the ship. The ramp slowly detaches and comes down as it detaches Weifeng is still standing on the tip. When the ramp gets halfway, he steps backwards on to the stairs embedded in the ramp and rides it down to the bottom. The ramp hit the snow with great force causing the guy in the blue to stumble to the ground. Weifeng gives a small chuckle as he watches him. Zuko and the other soldiers make their way down the stairs. The boy starts rushing toward Weifeng with a weird sword that had a blue ball grafted to the back. Weifeng grabs guy's hand and shirt and casually tosses him into the snow near the ship. Zuko finally gets to the bottom and looks at Weifeng.

"Do you have to make such an over the top entrance?" asked Zuko.

"It's not over the top" said Weifeng. "It's style."

"It's annoying"

"You should really lighten up big brother."

Zuko turns away from him and takes a good look at the villagers. Most of them were just little kids who looked terrified. There was an elderly woman and a young woman standing in fear next to each other; both had their hair tied in a huge roll near their neck. Their hair loops on their sides.

"Where are you hiding him?" said Zuko as he looked at all the villagers. They all appeared frightened. Zuko then suddenly grabbed the old woman and turned her toward the others. "He would be about this age" he said "would have mastered all the elements." Zuko then pushes the old woman back toward the young lady. Weifeng started to feel uneasy about this situation. They appeared to be nothing more than frightened kids; no men around at all. Zuko then bends a flame in front of all their faces. "I know you're hiding him!" he said.

"Zuko!" yelled Weifeng. "I don't think they know anything." Just then, the young man Weifeng threw came rushing toward Zuko with is sword. Zuko ducked and the young man flew over Zuko landing in the snow. Zuko shoots a flame at the young man and the young man rolls out the way. The young man then throws what appears to be a bladed boomerang toward Zuko. Zuko dodges and turns to see the weapon fly off into the distance. Zuko then turns around smirking at the young man. One of the children grabs a spear and tosses it toward the young man shouting "Show no fear." The young man then charges at Zuko with the spear. Zuko then uses his wrist guards to break the top part of the spear. He then uses the end of the spear and pokes the young man in the head causing him to lose balance and fall. He then breaks the rest of the spear and throws it on the ground. At that same moment the boomerang comes back and hits Zuko in the head knocking his helmet off a little. He stares and anger at the young man and forms fire daggers in his hands. The young woman rushes to the young man's side. Just then Weifeng notices a young boy with yellow and red clothing a bald head and arrows tattooed on him rushing in from behind riding a penguin. Weifeng backflips over the bald boy rushing towards him. Zuko is not as lucky. The bald boy manages to slide right into Zuko's legs knocking him in the air. He lands face-first in the snow with his helmet landing right on his ass. The ball boy slides right to the children and stops. The children the children became real excited when they saw that the bald boy was here. The penguin knocks the bald boy off its back and waddled away.

"Hey Sokka hey Katara" said the bald boy to the young man and young woman.

"Hey Aang" said the young man. Zuko then gets up and motions for his soldiers to surround the bald boy Aang. Weifeng takes a good look at the boy. Even thinks to himself there's no way this boy can be him. Aang was now surrounded by the soldiers. He then uses air bending to move the snow and take out the soldiers and Zuko. As Zuko melts the snow off his body, Aang starts to speak. "Looking for me?" he says

"You're the Airbender?" said Zuko. "You're the avatar?" Weifeng looked over at Sokka and Katara and noticed their shocked look. He knew at that moment that the Avatar never told them who he really was. Zuko and Aang stared at each other moving in a small circle around each other. "I have spent years waiting for this moment" said Zuko. "Training, meditating, you're just a child."

"So you're just a teenager" said Aang. At that moment Zuko shot a blast of fire toward Aang. Aang used his staff to block the fire. Zuko kept firing lots of blasts toward Aang. The fire started getting towards the other villagers. When Aang saw this he stopped. "If I go with you will you promise to leave the rest of the villagers alone?" said Aang. Zuko relaxed into a normal stance and nodded his head. The rest of the soldiers then surrounded Aang and took his stuff away from him. They let him toward the ship.

"Aang, don't do this" yelled Katara.

"Don't worry" said Aang "I'll be alright take care of Appa until I get back okay?"

Weifeng took a good look at the rest of the villagers. He gave a sorrow look and turned and walked toward the ship. He and the rest of the people walk up the stairs.

"Set a course to the Fire Nation" said Zuko "I'm going home." The ramp of the ship slowly rose up. Aang took one last look at the villagers bidding farewell as the ramp closed the group in the darkness of the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

The ships pull away leaving the village. Weifeng takes a loon at their faces. He sees the joyful faces that were happy to see Aang were now filled with despair and sorrow. The two ships turn around and head to the north. Weifeng's ship pulls up next to Zuko's. Weifeng, Zuko, Aang, Iroh and a couple of soldiers stand on the lower deck of Zuko's ship. Aang had his hands tied. Zuko was holding his staff. Weifeng walked to the edge of the ship toward his ship.

"Are you planning on leaving?" asked Zuko

"No, this is way too big for me to just walk off" said Weifeng. "I'm just signaling them to meet us at the closest colony."

"Why"

"You want to travel to the firenation all the way from here?"

Zuko paused for a minute. "Ok" he said

"Don't be so impatient you have the avatar we just have to make sure he doesn't escape."

Weifeng fang shouted to his crew members. The ship pulls in front and speeds off in the distance. Weifeng walks back to Zuko and the others. Zuko examines the staff he was holding while turning toward Aang.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father" said Zuko "I suppose you wouldn't know of father's being raised by monks." Zuko gestures to the guard holding Aang. "Take him to the prison hold" he says. He turns to Iroh. "And take this to my quarters" he says as he gives the staff to Iroh. Weifeng walks over to Iroh he points at the staff and Iroh gives him the staff. Zuko and Weifeng walk to the door to the rooms while Aang is taken below to the prison hold.

As they walk to Zuko's quarters, Weifeng is examining the staff. He finds a small switch on the staff and it opens up to reveal glider wings inside.

"Interesting" said Weifeng "Hey Zuko you think I can use this to fly?"

"Not interested" said Zuko

"What's wrong with you?"

"He gave up so easily without a fight. It was way too easy."

"The Avatar has a heart. That's not surprising at all. I'd be more worried if he didn't surrender to us."

Zuko grunted. Weifeng gave Zuko a disappointed look. He then gives the retracted staff to Zuko.

"If you feel that unsatisfied then take the staff back to your quarters yourself" said Weifeng. "I'm sure the avatar will be looking for it the moment he escapes. You can fight him them."

With that said Weifeng walks off leaving Zuko. He makes his way to the bridge on the upper deck of the ship. There he sees a man in the corner playing Paisho. He walks over to ghetto man and sits down.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined would you?" he asked. The man gestures for him to sit and Weifeng sits across from him. A moment later, one of the crew members on the bridge walks up to.

"Sir, what are you doing?" he asked

"Playing a game" said Weifeng without even looking up.

"Do you know that the Avatar escaped holding?"

"Zuko has that covered he won get far."

Just then, the door to the bridge opened and Aang busted through carrying his staff. He rushes past Weifeng and the others running out on the upper deck. Zuko follows closely behind chasing him down. Aang tosses his staff in the air opening it into a glider. Aang jumps to catch it planning on flying off when Zuko jumps to catch Aang in mid air. He manages to catch his leg and they both tumble down on to the lower deck. They both struggle to get up and take a fighting stance. Back on the bridge, Weifeng takes a deep breath making good his last move winning the game. He then gets up and runs on to the outer deck. He jumps down to the lower deck and takes a battle stance. Aang now switching back and forth between Zuko and Weifeng is caught in the middle. Everyone's attention is then drawn to the sky as they hear what sounds like a beast growling. All three of them look and see a giant three legged bison flying towards them. Sokka and Katara were riding on top of it.

"Appa" Aang screams. Zuko takes this opportunity to launch a flurry of attacks toward Aang. Aang is being pushed back. He gets Aang to the edge of the ship and Zuko launches a large fire ball at Aang. Aang then tumbles over the edge into the freezing cold water.

"Aang!" Katara screamed.

Zuko turned to Weifeng. "Think you can fish him out?" he asked.

"Probably" said Weifeng.

Weifeng walks to the edge of the ship and looks down. He suddenly sees a glowing the water. The glow gets brighter and brighter until it rises out of the water. The glow was Aang. His eyes as well as the arrow on his head were glowing brightly. The water seemed to follow Aang as he leaps out and lands onto the deck. The water then spirals around him and Aang uses it to push Zuko and Weifeng away. Weifeng and Zuko are pushed over the edge. Zuko catches the chain of the anchor on the side of the ship. Weifeng falls into the water. Weifeng uses his Airbending to push himself up to the surface. When he gets to the surface, he sees Zuko reach the top of the ship only for him to be poked in the head causing him to fall back on the chain. Weifeng jumps up to the chain and grabs Zuko. He then jumps up to the lower deck only to find Aang and his friends get on the giant bison and take off. Iroh walks out on the deck after apparently waking up from his nap.

"Help me shoot them down" Zuko yelled at Iroh. The two of them take a stance next to each other and fire a large ball at the bison. Aang jumps on the tail of the bison and uses his staff knock the fireball into the side of an iceberg. The ice falls onto the front part of the ship severely damaging it. Weifeng walks over to the giant pile of snow and ice on the ship.

"Good news for the Fire lord" said Iroh "The greatest threat to the firenation is just a little kid."

Zuko turned toward Iroh. "That kid Uncle, just did this" said Zuko "I won't underestimate him again"

"It's going to take me a minute to dig us out" said Weifeng "Uncle Can you make sure no one sees me?"

"Not a problem" said Iroh.

"Zuko you stay here" said Weifeng "I need this to seem somewhat plausible"

Iroh walks back inside. Weifeng begins to airbend the ice chunks into the water.

"So what happened?" asked Weifeng "I thought you had him?"

Zuko just simply turns away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

After digging out the ship Zuko and the crew sailed to the closest fire nation colony. With the ship badly damaged, they needed extensive repairs. The ship arrived at the harbor of a fire nation outpost. Zuko had the ship docked in between two large ships that were easily 3 times the size of theirs. The bridge on the front of the ship was lowered. Zuko, Iroh, and Weifeng walked out.

"Uncle" said Zuko "I want repairs done as soon as possible I don't want to risk losing his trail"

"You mean the avatar?" asked Iroh

Zuko quickly turns around "Don't mention his name on these docks" said Zuko "Once word gets out that he is alive, every fire bender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way"

Suddenly a voice starts speaking from behind Zuko "Getting in the way of what Prince Zuko?"

Zuko turns to see a middle age man with his the top of his air tied up. He had big sideburns that stretched all the way to his large chin. He wore the same armor as Zuko with a red sash going from his left shoulder to his waist. "Captain Zhao" said Zuko

"Its commander now" said Zhao "General Iroh, great hero of our nation"

"Retired general" said Iroh

"Lieutenant Weifeng" said Zhao "I'm surprised Captain Artio approved of your temporary leave from the Navy. To think that you would sail to meet your brother. Probably the only one in the fire nation who cares."

Both Zuko and Iroh looked at Weifeng. Weifeng just looked down at the ground.

"That being said" said Zhao the fire lord's family is welcome anytime. What brings you three to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired" said Iroh pointing to the ship

"That's quite a bit of damage" said Zhao

"Yes" said Zuko "You won't believe what happened" Zuko pauses for a second "Uncle tell commander Zhao what happened" said Zuko.

Iroh got a surprised look on his face. "Yes I will do that" he said "It was magnificent" he turns toward Zuko. "What we crash or something" he asked.

"Yes" said Zuko "right into an Earth Kingdom ship"

"Really" said Zhao "You must regail me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry but we have to go" said Zuko as he started to walk away.

"Prince Zuko" said Iroh as he stops Zuko. "Show commander Zhao your respect" he turns toward Zhao "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any Jing San tea? It's my favorite" he asked as he and Zhao start to walk away.

Weifeng sees how upset Zuko is. "Calm down Zuko we still have time to pick up his trail he won't get away" he said. Zuko fires a blast toward the ground and starts walking towards Iroh and Zhao.

The four of them walk to a large tent and enter. Inside were some weapons hanging on the wall. A small table in the middle with four chairs, and a large map showing the world on the back wall. Four guards enter from behind Zuko and Weifeng sits in two of the chairs. Zhao gestures to two of the guards and they leave.

"Well now" said Zhao "I'm sure you're curious as to how progress is"

"If you're talking about the war minister new machine to break through the wall I already know" said Weifeng

"What are you talking about" asked Iroh

Weifeng looks at Zhao for a moment then turns to Iroh. "The generals and the war ministers are constructing a drill 40 meters tall and 50 kilometers long in order to drill through the walls of Ba Sing Se. The drill is still currently being constructed but it should finish in the middle of spring."

"The drill is completely solid. Impervious to any earth bending" added Zhao. He walks toward the map. "Once completed we will ship the drill to the outer walls. By the beginning of the summer we will break through the outer wall. And then its three months of dealing with the rest of the armies of Ba Sing Se and by years end the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The fire lord's will finally claim victory in this war"

Iroh starts walking towards the weapons and examining them.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly then he is a fool" said Zuko

Zhao walks over to one of the open chairs and sits down. "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue" said Zhao. Zhao leans over to Zuko "So how's your search for the Avatar going?"

At that moment Iroh accidently know oaks over the weapons. Zhao looks at him. "Sorry" said Iroh "My fault entirely"

"We haven't found him yet" said Zuko

"Did you expect to?" asked Zhao as he turned around toward Zuko again "The avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the air benders." Zuko then looks down "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?"

"No, nothing" said Zuko.

"Prince Zuko" said Zhao as he stands up "the avatar is the only one who can stop the fire nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found."

"I haven't found anything" said Zuko "It's like you said, the avatar probably died a long time ago"

Weifeng then puts his hand in his face. He knew at that moment Zhao saw through Zuko's lie.

Zuko gets up and starts heading for the exit. "Come on guys we're going" said Zuko. When he gets to the exit, the two guards block Zuko's way. One of the previous guards walk back in the tent.

"Commander Zhao" said the soldier "We interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the avatar in custody but let him escape."

Zhao gets a huge smile on his face "Now remind me how exactly was your ship damaged?"


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko and Weifeng sat in the chairs. Zhao stood to the sides thinking about what he was told.

"So a 12 year old boy bested you and your firebenders" said Zhao "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once" said Zuko "But it won't happen again"

"No it will not because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao" said Zuko "I've been hunting the Avatar for two years now and…."

"And you failed" said Zhao firing a wave of fire in front of Zuko. "Capturing the avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

Zuko gets up try and attack Zhao but is held back by two guards.

"Keep them here" said Zhao as he walks out the room.

"Zuko" said Weifeng "You need to calm down. You're in no position to…."

Zuko kicks the table down before Weifeng could finish. "He's not going to take this from me" he said

Weifeng stands up and gestures for the guards to let go of Zuko. He picks up the table and puts it back up. He walks over to Zuko and forces him back in his seat with one hand. "Don't act so impulsive" said Weifeng. "Zhao hasn't met the Avatar. He doesn't know what he's capable of. He's likely to mess up just like you did. When that happens, we can capture him ourselves."

Weifeng's words seem to calm down Zuko. Weifeng goes to sit back down. Iroh waves his cup to the guard.

"More tea please" said Iroh.

One of the guards leaves the tent. The three of them sit in silence. Zuko seemed to be getting more and more impatient. About an hour later the guard comes back with tea followed by Zhao.

"My search party's ready" said Zhao "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escorts you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why?" asked Zuko "Are you worried that I'll try and stop you?"

Zhao laughs "You stop me? Impossible."

Zuko stands up again. "Don't underestimate me Zhao" said Zuko "I will capture the Avatar before you"

"Zuko that's enough" said Iroh and Weifeng

"You can't compete with me" said Zhao "I have hundreds of war ships under my command. And you, you're just a banished prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you."

Weifeng stands up. "Zhao you're taking this too far" said Weifeng.

"You're wrong" said Zuko "Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now avatar or no avatar" said Zhao. "But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the fire nation."

"Zhao stop this" said Weifeng

"That's not true" said Zuko

"You have the scar to prove it" said Zhao

"Zhao!" said Weifeng

Zuko gets in Zhao's face. "Maybe you like one to match" yelled Zuko.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Zhao

"An Agnikai" said Zuko "At sunset."

"Very well" said Zhao. "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your brother and uncle will do." With that said Zhao exits the tent.

Weifeng grabs Zuko by the collar and punches him. "Have you completely lost your mind?" said Weifeng. "Zhao is a commander. Not some weak foot soldiers you spar with."

"I know what I'm doing" said Zuko.

"No" said Weifeng "You're being impulsive. You're letting Zhao get to you. You are so blinded by this that you're willing to throw your honor away for a petty fight."

"Weifeng's right prince Zuko" said Iroh "Have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

Zuko turned away from them both. "I will never forget."

Two hours past. A guard comes to escorts the three of them to the arena. When they arrive, Zuko goes to change. Iroh and Weifeng walk into the large stadium. There was no roof and a wide open area. There was a tower to the side of the large wall that surrounds the place. At the top of the tower stood a man and a large gong. Zhao stood on the far side of the arena. He was barefoot with long red pants, no shirt and a small cloak on. He was crouched down with his back facing Iroh and Weifeng. Zuko comes in moments later. He is dressed the same as Zhao. He walks up to Weifeng and Iroh and turns his back to Zhao. He then takes the same kneeling stance as Zhao.

"Remember your firebenders basics prince Zuko" said Iroh "They are your greatest weapons."

"I refuse to let him win" said Zuko

"Keep a level head out their Zuko" said Weifeng "Make sure you keep calm"

Zuko nods and stands up letting the cloak fall to the ground. Zhao does the same thing. They both turn towards each other.

"This will be over quickly" said Zhao. The man rings the gong and the duel starts.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Zhao and Zuko take a stance. They both look intensely at each other. Zuko is the first to attack. He fires at Zhao with his fists. Zhao dodges it effortlessly. Zuko fires some more from his fists. Zhao continues to evade effortlessly dodge them. Zuko fires one more from his fists. Zhao blocks it and then disbursed it in mid air. Zuko starts to pant very hardly. Zuko then does an axe kick causing a large wave of fire to erupt from his feet. Zhao simply deflects it with his arms. Zuko throws a couple more and Zhao deflects those as well. Zuko goes for a straight kick sending out a wave of fire from the bottom of his foot. Zhao create fire from his fingertips and uses it to block Zuko's fire. Zuko looked worn out.

"Basics Zuko" yelled Iroh "Break his root!"

Zhao fires back at Zuko. Zuko barely manages to deflect the attacks. The final one sends Zuko over part of the arena. Zhao then jumps and yells. He lands right next to Zuko. Zhao takes his stance and does one final punch aiming for Zuko's head. Zuko manages to dodge the fire attack flipping back up and tripping Zhao in the process. Zuko lands on his feet and smiles. Zuko slides his feet on the ground creating fire and aiming for Zhao's feet. He slowly pushes back Zhao and does one final kick knocking Zhao on his back. Zuko runs up to Zhao taking the same stance he took. He pauses and stares at him.

Zhao sits up and yells, "Do it!"

Zuko fires and purposefully misses Zhao.

"That's it?" said Zhao "Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way I promise I won't hold back" said Zuko.

Zuko turns and starts walking away. Zhao slowly gets up. Without hesitating, he kicks towards Zuko firing a huge flame. Weifeng jumps in the way. He uses his right hand and bends air around it. He uses this air to capture part of the fire and sustain it is his hand. With his left hand, he uses his Airbending to push the fire back until late he grabbed Zhao's foot. The fire then dissipates. He casually pushes Zhao back. Zuko turns and sees what just happened. He goes to try and attack Zhao, but Iroh steps in the way.

"No prince Zuko" said Iroh holding him back. "Do not taint your victory." Iroh turns to Zhao "So this is how the great commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you."

Zuko turns to Iroh as he says that. Weifeng looks at the fire in his right hand. The fire turns blue in his hand. He than closes his hand and the flame vanishes.

"We should go" said Weifeng as he starts walking towards Iroh and Zuko.

"Thanks for the tea" said Iroh "It was delicious"

All three of them exit the arena. Weifeng went to get Zuko's armor and they went towards Zuko's ship.

"Did you really mean that uncle?" asked Zuko

"Of course" said Iroh "I told you Jin sang was my favorite."

Zuko smiled.

"You really got to learn to control your temper" said Weifeng "It is very problematic"

Suddenly a female soldier with brown hair comes running towards the trio.

"Lieutenant Weifeng!" yelled the woman as she stops in front of the trio.

"Julles?" said Weifeng

"Captain Artio is really mad at you for leaving. He wants you back immediately."

"I can't return just yet. Something really big came up."

"Yeah we know. You guys found the avatar."

Julles pulls Weifeng to the side. "So what was he like?" she asked

"Kind of young given his age, pretty innocent, very naïve…." said Weifeng

"No not the Avatar, Commander Zhao. He's really strong and powerful right?"

"I wouldn't put too much faith in someone like him."

Julles looked intensely in Weifeng's eyes. "You're jealous aren't you?"

Weifeng got a confused look on his face. "Why would you say that? I hardly know the guy."

"Come on, I heard he was fighting Zuko in an Agnikai. You saw him with his shirt off. You…"

"Okay let's not get carried away now. I don't want to hear your weird fantasies." Weifeng begins walking away when Julles hand grabs his shoulder.

"Artio isn't happy that you took the crew on your own and left us on the docks with all the gear." said Julles "He wants you to be punished severely."

"Thanks could you do me a favor and pretend you didn't see me?"

"He's at Zuko's ship right now looking for you."

Weifeng starts getting white in the face. "What" he said

"That's why I was trying to find you before he does. It's best you don't show your face in fire nation territory for a while"

"How long will he be at the ship?"

"Hard to say."

Zuko and Iroh walks up to Weifeng and Julles.

"We should get out of here before we overstay our welcome" said Iroh.

"Uncle" said Weifeng "I have a problem"

"What's that?"

"My captain is looking for me. When he finds me I night not survive the encounter."

"I see" said Iroh stroking his beard. "Leave this to me prince Weifeng."

The four of them make their way to Zuko's ship. The repairs were completed. A soldier was standing in front of the ship. He was very buff and very tall. He had a small beard and piercing yellow eyes. The man kept pacing around the front of the ship. Weifeng already knew who he was and hides behind some nearby barrels. Julles hid with Weifeng. Iroh walked up to the man and the two of them start to talk. Weifeng was too far away to hear what they were saying.

The conversation went on for a long time. The man then bows to Iroh and leaves. Weifeng and Julles come out of hiding and walk over to Iroh and Zuko.

"So what happened?" asked Weifeng

"The captain wants us to let him know the angry moment we find you" said Iroh "He sounded really angry."

"I know" said Weifeng

"So he just let you have permission to look for Weifeng?"

"Well there is one condition. He wants a member of his crew to accompany us to make sure we find him." said Iroh

"Great now I have to hide on the ship as well" said Weifeng

"That's won't be necessary" said Iroh

"Why who did he choose?" asked Julles

"You" said Iroh pointing to Julles

Julles eyes widened. "WHAT!?"


	8. Chapter 8

Three days have past. Zuko's ship travels in search of the avatar. Weifeng sits on the edge of the ship overlooking the seemingly endless sea. Julles stares at him while sitting down on a mat with her legs crossed. Both of them sat in silence. Julles crossed her arms and tapped her fingers. Her eye began to twitch. Her face started to turn red. The more time passed the worse it got.

After about three hours, she finally snapped. "Uhg, I can't take it anymore" she yelled "There is nothing to do on this ship."

"Calm down" said Weifeng "We've only been at sea for three days."

"How do you guys even know where you're going?" asked Julles "All we are doing is chasing rumors of where he might be."

"Even the most unlikely source can be most beneficial" said Weifeng

"At least Artio knew how to keep the crew entertained. Our ship was much bigger than this piece of junk."

"I sailed on a piece of junk ship for 15 days before I met up with Zuko."

"With half of the crew with you. We sent out dozens of messages trying to track you down."

"The crew made it back. That's what's important."

Julles stands up. "If it was anyone else I would be fine sailing with them, but why do I have to sail on the ship with the traitor of the fire nation."

"Zuko's not a traitor" said Weifeng finally turning to Julles.

"Doesn't matter. You're the real reason I can't leave."

"Consider yourself lucky. I can't even leave the ship. No doubt captain Artio is staking out all the firenation colonies looking for me."

"You realize if he finds you, you will most likely be…"

"I know but being discharged by the navy after finding the Avatar is not something I want to happen. Also, this is my first time seeing my brother in over two years. He's been away from the firenation for so long. At the very least, I want him to be able to go home. The only way that will happen is if he captures the avatar."

"I'm afraid our current situation has made that task impossible" said Iroh walking onto the deck. "The Avatars trail has gone dark."

"Great" said Weifeng "Who's going to be the one to tell Zuko?"

"Well maybe he should hear it from family" said Julles looking at Weifeng.

"Well uncle you should hurry and break the news to Zuko" said Weifeng.

"You're family too" said Iroh

"Not by blood" said Weifeng

Iroh snickered "Haven't heard you use that excuse since Ozai had you and Azula do that joint training session."

"If you remember" said Weifeng "I almost died that day. Azula thought it was funny when I fell in the water and used her lightning to shock the water. I couldn't move properly for a week."

"But you got her back didn't you" asked Iroh "I heard the rumors. Are they true?"

Weifeng stood there silent didn't even move. Julles looked at Iroh. "What rumors?" asked Julles

"Don't worry about it" said Weifeng "Uncle you might want to hurry to Zuko."

Iroh nodded and went back inside. Julles just stared at Weifeng for the longest time.

"No matter how long you stare at me, I'm not going to tell you" said Weifeng

"At least give me a hint" asked Julles

"Ask around the fire nation. I'm sure they'll tell."

Julles looked pissed now. Iroh comes back shortly after.

"How did he take it?" asked Weifeng

"Pretty good" said Iroh

Weifeng nodded and went back to sit on the edge of the ship

"General Iroh" said Julles "What did he do to Princess Azula?"

"I don't know the whole story" said Iroh "What I do know is what ever he did almost got him killed by the fire lord"

"The fire lord's almost killed him?"

"Yes"

"Great now I have to find out"

"You can try. Aside from the royal family, only the High Generals and the High Admirals know the full situation."

"Great."

Julles took a deep breath.

"Let's not worry about that now" said Iroh "We need to resupply first."

"Where?" asked Julles "There are no fire nation ports anywhere near here."

"We can go to a nearby Earth Kingdom port and buy supplies there."

"I don't play well with those guys."

"Well you'll have to try cause there are no other ports we can get to."

Julles took another deep breath looking very irritated.

"Don't expect me to be nice to them"


	9. Chapter 9

The ship docked on the shore of a small town. A ramp on the side of the ship l lowers allowing for the crew to get off. Weifeng and Julles get off the ship along with a couple of crew members.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be off the ship?" asked Julles

"Don't worry" said Weifeng "Artio won't look for me here. He will be more concentrated on fire nation colony bases."

"Don't underestimate him" said Julles

Weifeng scoffs. The two of them walk to a nearby market area. On both sides of the street were merchants selling all kinds of items from foods to accessories like gems and neckless especially. Weifeng walks up to one of the market stalls. His stall was filled with all kinds of fruit from grapes to pomegranates. Weifeng picked up the pomegranate.

"These look real good. I bet you showed great care in growing these" said Weifeng

"It's always nice to see a customer who appreciates the care put into going food" said the shop owner.

"I admire work when it's done correctly" said Weifeng "No matter where a person is from, you can always appreciate it."

"Thanks good sir" said the owner "Your kind words know no bounds."

Suddenly Julles pulls Weifeng away from the customer.

"Do you have to do this every time we go to a new town?" said Julles

"Do what?" asked Weifeng

"Such up to people. Make them feel special."

"I admire great work. Don't get mad at me because you don't have good people skills."

Julles turned to Weifeng looking pissed. "I do have good people skills" she said

Weifeng laughed "Last time you talked to someone by yourself, you ended up holding a flaming knife to their throat" said Weifeng.

"That one doesn't count; he was an Earth Kingdom spy."

"Yeah an Earth Kingdom spy who just happens to be a firebender."

Julles paused for a moment. "A real good Earth Kingdom spy."

"What about the time you used your lightning to electrify one of our privates who gave you flowers."

"I still feel guilty about that you can't hold that against me."

"What about General Isona?"

"Okay I get your point. And for the record she's still alive."

"But she's brain dead."

"Still alive."

"The Fire lord almost had you banished for that!"

"This is why we're friends"

Weifeng puts his hand on his face and shakes his head. The two of them walk around the market place more. It starts to get late. Most of the crew has returned to the ship. Only Weifeng and Julles were the ones left. They have yet to return to the ship. They walk past a stall where a man was serving fish.

"Julles why don't we stop here" said Weifeng

"Why we're already late getting back to the ship" said Julles

"Well we do need to eat and I am in the mood for fish"

"Then just go fishing on the ship"

"I want quality food"

"I can settle for fresh food"

"Relax, they won't leave without us. Besides it will be quick."

Julles lets out a big sigh. The two then walk up to the stall.

"Quality fish right here straight from the island of Kyoshi" said the clerk

"Kyoshi?" said Weifeng "Like Avatar Kyoshi?"

"The very same."

"Then I'll take three fresh fish."

"Of course sir"

"Three?" said Julles "Why only three?"

"Me, Iroh, and Zuko" said Weifeng "You said you'll be fine with fresh fish."

Julles gave him an angry look. The clerk laughed. "I've been in situations like a lot" said the clerk "Me and my wife has the craziest conversations. To see young people like you do the same thing feels very nostalgic."

"Yeah but the difference is that she's my ex" said Weifeng

Julles slapped Weifeng across the face. "We've NEVER DATED" yelled Julles

The clerk laughed again. "You say that now but someday…"

Julles goes to pull out her knife. Weifeng grabs her hand and gives her a look. This caused Julles to relax her hand and put it to the side.

"You certainly keep know her weak points" said the clerk "But don't underestimate women. They will get you back when you least expect it."

"Trust me I know" said Weifeng

"Back on Kyoshi Island, the women there are trained warriors. They are more skilled than the men there. Much more dangerous."

"Sounds rough"

"Yeah even the Avatar had trouble let with them"

Weifeng paused for a minute

"Those women defeated the Avatar?"

"Well now when they found out he was the Avatar, they started throwing a party for him."

"I see guess that means he left afterwards huh"

"Actually no, I think The Avatar is still on Kyoshi right now"

Both Weifeng and Julles got wide eyed Julles grabs four of the fish and quickly wraps it in a piece of clothing. Weifeng drops some money on the desk over paying for the fish.

"Keep the change" said Weifeng as both him and Julles race back to the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

Weifeng and Julles make it back to the ship. Julles goes straight to the bridge to inform the captain to set sail. Weifeng goes straight to Zuko and Iroh. The two of them were eating in one of the dining areas.

"Weifeng" said Iroh "What's wrong? You act like you were being chased of something."

"We're getting ready to leave Uncle" said Weifeng "Julles has already making sure we set sail."

"What's the hurry?" asked Zuko

"We found the Avatar" said Weifeng

Zuko suddenly stands up. "Where!?" he asked

"Kyoshi" said Weifeng

Zuko starts leaving the room. "Ready the Rhinos" he says "He's not getting away from me again."

The ship departs and heads towards the island of Kyoshi. The island was not far from where they were. It was about an hour away. Weifeng goes to put his armor on. Julles stays on the bridge and monitors the men. Zuko tends to the Rhinos. Zuko made sure each one had a saddle. He made sure the saddle was on tight so none of the riders would fall off. Weifeng finishes putting on his armor and walks onto the deck.

He spots the island in the distance and the ship draws closer to it. Out of the corner of his eye, Weifeng sees a giant sea serpent creature flailing in the distance. The creature dives towards the water and then disappears. The ship lands on the shore and Zuko lowers the ramp. Him and a bunch of soldiers storm on the beach riding the rhinos. They head towards the village. Julles walks up to Weifeng.

"You ready to go" she asks

"Not yet" said Weifeng looking at the place where he saw the sea serpent. "We need to be careful and stay out of the water."

Julles nods and jumps down on to the shore. She runs to one of the soldiers riding a rhino and jumps on the back. Weifeng stays on foot and runs with them. They arrive in the village. All the villagers were hiding in their houses.

"Come out Avatar" yelled Zuko "You can't hide from me forever"

Weifeng can see some of the villagers peeking from behind the windows. They had the same eyes that the water tribe village people had. They had so much fear inside them. Zuko and the other's make their way down the road. Weifeng turns and looks at a statue behind him. It was the statue of Kyoshi. She had on a small crown. Her face was painted white with red streaks around the eyes. She carried two fans in both hands. It looked like it was refurbished. He turns back to Zuko and runs to catch up to the others.

Suddenly the group is attacked. It appeared to be girls wearing makeup similar to Kyoshi and dressed in long green dresses. They also carried the same fans as she did and used them as weapons. Two of the girls take out the men in front. A third one dodges one of the men's fire blasts and kicks him off his Rhino. One girl runs towards Zuko. Zuko fires at the girl. She dodges the fire and jumps in the air. Zuko then uses the rhino to knock her out the air into one of the support beams to a house. Zuko then fires at the girl only for another girl, who looks a lot like Sokka to block his fire with a fan. A third girl comes and knocks Zuko on his back. The three then surround Zuko. Zuko spins on the ground sending fire from his feet making a ring of fire. This ring knocks all three girls back. The Zuko jumps into the middle of the street.

"Nice try Avatar" said Zuko "But these little girls can't save you."

"Hey over here" yelled a voice. Zuko turns and sees it's the Avatar

"Finally" said Zuko he then rushes to face him.

Weifeng manages to take out a couple girls. He doesn't use his bending at all he doesn't want to risk exposing himself. One of the girls that attacked Zuko rushes him. He blocks her fan and does a sweep kick knocking on her back. He then tosses her into another girl blowing them back. Out the corner of his eye he sees Julles using her fire bending to take out a bunch of girls. She walks up to one of the girls and points two fingers at her. Blue energy starts forming on the tip of her fingers. Soon lightning sparks from the tip. Before she got the chance to shoot the lightning, Weifeng takes a fan and throws it at her hand. As she fires, the lightning misses the girls and hits the ground next to the girl. She turns and sees that Weifeng was the one that did that.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Weifeng?" said Julles "We don't show mercy to our enemies."

"We're here for the Avatar" said Weifeng "We're not here to kill people"

"You're too soft" she said. She then runs to the distance to help another soldier.

Weifeng sees the girl that looks like Sokka and the girl that jumped towards Zuko run behind a house. He slowly walks up to the house. The girl that attacked Zuko suddenly pops from behind the house. As the two engage in battle, He sees the giant bison fly off in the distance. Weifeng realizes that the girl that looked like Sokka might have been the real Sokka. The girl he's fighting now manages to use her fans to catch one of his arms. She then goes for a punch but Weifeng dodges it easily and throws her toward one of the houses. Weifeng then notices that the soldiers are retreating. The girl recovers and throws a fan at him. He catches it and the girl flips over him and tries to attack him from behind. He dodges that attack easily and pushes her back. The girl seems to be catching her breath.

"You're good" said Weifeng "It's been a while since I met another woman who is as skilled in combat as you"

"Don't start flirting with me" the girl.

As he continues to fight her the rest of the crew is heading back to the ship. Weifeng is the only fire nation soldier left in the village. He manages to push the girl to the side.

"I wasn't flirting" said Weifeng "Just admiring"

"I'm touched" said the girl

"I guess it's pointless to ask you where the Avatar went"

"Like I'd tell you or anyone of you fire nation soldiers."

"Then let me ask you this. Do you feel the Avatar can stop the Fire nation?"

"Of course, he will take you all out."

"I see" Weifeng lowers his guard. "What makes the Avatar fill you with such hope?"

"He can end this war and defeat the tyrant who's running the fire nation."

Weifeng stares at her for a moment. "If it's not too much trouble can I ask what your name is?"

The girl then throws her fan at him. The other girls throw their fans at him at the exact same time. Weifeng finally uses his airbending and stops the fans in mid air. Every single one of the girls was speechless.


	11. Chapter 11

As the girls looked in shock, Weifeng uses his airbending to gently place the fans back into their hands. He turns to the girl he was talking to. "Your name, I would like to know it" he said.

The girl stood there in silence for about a minute. "Suki," she said "My name is Suki"

"I am Weifeng" said Weifeng "Hope to meet you again."

He starts walking back down the street heading back to the ship. He stretches his hand in the sky. The fire that rests on the houses starts flying into his hand. When all the flames are off the houses; he condences them in to a small fireball and crushes it in his hands. At that same moment, the giant serpent from earlier rises out the water and sprays the entire village with water from its mouth. The serpent then returns back to the sea. Weifeng makes his way back to the ship. Before he gets there he notices that Suki followed him.

"I know you're there" said Weifeng

Suki comes from behind the trees. "Why are you with the fire nation, you're an airbender" she asked

"Simple" said Weifeng. "My father was an Airbender and my mother was a firebender. Both are quite loyal to the fire nation."

"How could you enjoy causing people pain? How could you enjoy breaking families apart?"

"My family is already dead" said Weifeng "The only family worth protecting to me is my brother. It's the only reason I'm still loyal to the fire nation."

With that said Weifeng leaves while Suki just watches him. He returns to the ship just seconds before it sets sail. Julles walks up to Weifeng.

"What the hell were you doing out there?"said Julles "Not only did you stop me from killing those girls, but you completely wasted our time and the Avatar get away"

"Don't blame this on me" said Weifeng "You guys left me in that village no one didn't even think twice before leaving me behind."

"If you paid attention to the troops then you would have noticed the retreat."

"And no one seemed to notice that I was surrounded by warrior girls on all sides"

"That's your fault. If you let me kill these girls then you wouldn't have gotten ambushed."

"I told you, we weren't there to kill but to capture. We must avoid as much casualties as possible when doing a capture mission"

"You're the last person to be speaking to me about doing a mission properly"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled a voice from behind both of them. They turn and see it's Iroh

"Both of you have plenty of blame" said Iroh "But calling each other out on it is not the way you handle the situation. You both need to calm down"

Julles takes a deep breath and walks down the hallway.

"How are you feeling" asked Iroh

"Tired" said Weifeng "Fighting through an ambush isn't easy."

"Why don't you get some rest? We'll have a better time tracking the Avatar once everyone's sleep."

Weifeng follows Iroh's advice and goes to his quarters to sleep.

A few days have passed since the Kyoshi island incident. Weifeng plays Paishou with Iroh on the deck. Iroh makes the last move wining the game.

"Good work in making me think Prince Weifeng" said Iroh

"You taught me well" said Weifeng. Weifeng looks down at the ground in disappointment.

"Something bothering you" asked Iroh

"A lot of stuff is uncle" said Weifeng. "This war that we're fighting is bothering me. I haven't had much interaction with the citizens of other countries until recently. The ways they look at us is like seeing a monster. There are times when I wish I wasn't part of the fire nation."

"I know exactly how you feel. I suffered a similar experience when I invaded Ba Sing Se. I…."

"You don't have to say it Uncle. I know."

Suddenly lightning shoots towards the sky. It came from the deck of the ship.

"Looks like Julles is up" said Weifeng

"You should go talk to her" said Iroh

Weifeng goes down the stairs and walks onto the lower part of the deck. Julles turns to Weifeng.

"Nothing is working" said Julles "I bet Zhao is having a better time tracking the Avatar then we are."

"Even if you were with Zhao, you would still be bored" said Weifeng. "Besides, I doubt Zhao found the Avatar."

"Why is that?"

"We would hear about the Avatar being captured."

At that moment a messenger hawk swoops in and lands on Weifeng's shoulder. Julles folds her arms and looks at Weifeng.

"Don't jump to conclusions yet" said Weifeng. He takes the paper out the package on the bird's back. He opens it and starts reading. After he is done reading he shows it to Julles.

"I told you not to jump to conclusions. Apparently, there was an attack on the prison yard for Earthbenders" said Weifeng

Julles reads the paper. She turns to Weifeng. "Read this again" said Julles "It says that there was a Waterbender and an Airbender that helped them escape."

"I know and since we're close by we could find some clues as to where he might be."

"Always the optimist" said Julles "If we meet the Avatar again we should just kill him. It would save us the trouble of capturing him."

"That's pointless" said Weifeng "The Avatar can't die, at least not permanently. He will just be reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

"So we just kill him again."

"You're not getting it. How long will it take us to find him again? What's worse is that the people can hide him until he matures and then we will have to deal with grown up Avatar with all his powers."

"What do you mean all his powers?"

"Right now the Avatar is a little kid. I doubt that he know anything aside from Airbending. He doesn't know Firebending, Waterbending, or Earthbending. Should we kill him now, his new self will be able to learn it much quicker. To top it all off, we aren't even sure if we will be able to take the Earth Kingdom capital. This will surely stall us so we can't win the war."

"I see what you mean. I guess capturing him is the smarter choice now."

"Then let's head to the prison"


	12. Chapter 12

Weifeng and the others arrived at the prison. From the outside it looked pretty bad. There was obvious rock damage to the sides of the rig. The ship docked and Zuko, Julles, and Weifeng get off. One of the guards comes to greet them.

"Thanks for coming to out aid" said the guard

"Where's the man in charge of the facility" asked Zuko

The guard pointed towards the water. Weifeng looks down and sees a man flushing onto a piece of wood floating near the bottom.

"Good thing the tides didn't cause him to drift at sea" said Weifeng

"Do you think you can get him out?" said Zuko

"Won't have to" said Weifeng. "It looks like he's over a small geyser in the water. Judging from the bubbles it's going to shoot him straight up here." Weifeng starts walking away slowly. "You guys might want to back up." Everyone backs away from the edge.

"How do you know when it will go off" asked the guard

Weifeng puts his hand up. He taps his foot on the ground. Suddenly a burst of water shoots up from under the man. It sends him high in the air. He gets to the same level as Zuko and the others and lands on his stomach in front of them. "Good to see you Warden" said Weifeng "Mind telling us exactly what happened?"

The Warden gets up and brushes himself off. "Someone mind explaining why a large amount of water suddenly shot me up here?"

"You didn't notice the geyser underneath you?" the water shoots up again right next to all of them.

"Nonsense I've been Warden of this rig for 2 years and never witnessed such a thing."

"If you don't believe me you are more than welcomed to look for yourself." Weifeng gestures to the water.

"That won't be necessary"

"Tell us what happened" said Zuko

"This waterbending girl managed to rally the Earth benders to fight back and escape. Nearly all of our ships were taken. She was being helped by a boy wi5h a boomerang and a bald Airbending kid."

"How long ago did this happen?" asked Weifeng

"About two hours ago."

Weifeng turned to Zuko. "We could try and catch up to them if we hurry."

"That's assuming we could get to them before they can get to the village they are from" said Zuko

"Good point" said Weifeng "I doubt they will be there when we arrive."

"Another bust" said Julles

"Maybe not" said Zuko. He turns to the Warden. "Can you show me where the prisoners were being held?"

"Down there" the warden points to the small courtyard on the lower deck.

"Let's go" said Weifeng

The group went inside and prison and took a small flight of stairs down. They enter a mining center were the prisoners have appeared to work there. They take the long bath until they reach a steel door. Zuko opens the door into the large open prison courtyard. Weifeng looks around at the excessive damage to the courtyard. He sees an excess amount of coal in the area.

"How did the Earthbenders get a hold of the coal?" asked Weifeng

"The bald monk with them used the vents to direct the coal here" said the Warden

"Smart" said Julles

"These guys shouldn't have been underestimated" said Weifeng. He turns to Zuko who was walking around the deck. "Zuko did you find anything?"

Zuko bends down and appears to pick something up. Weifeng walks over to him and sees that it looks like a water tribe necklace.

"It must belong to the girl" said Zuko

"Could be useful to us" said Weifeng "Mine as well keep it."

Zuko stares out at the ocean. "We were so close"

"Doesn't mean we should give up" said Weifeng "I'm sure we'll catch up to them soon"

"Yeah"

"We should get going. Who knows when they will show up next?"

Zuko, Julles, and Weifeng went back to the ship and sailed off in into the vast ocean.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where is he?!" Zuko was screaming looking all over the ship for Iroh. Weifeng was edge of the ship playing with a leaf. Julles was getting irritated with Zuko's constant yelling. "Uncle, where are you?" Julles walks over to Weifeng.

"I can't take much more of this screaming" said Julles "If Iroh isn't back in five minutes I'm going to kill someone."

Weifeng tosses the leaf over the side. "Relax; he's probably out for a stroll" said Weifeng

"UNCLE" Zuko screamed

Julles hand starts sparking. The soldiers noticed this and they calmly started walking away. Weifeng gets up and grabs her hand using his airbending to bend the lightning around his hand.

"Calm down" said Weifeng "If you want I will take Zuko off the ship."

Julles relaxes her hand. "Make it quick" said Julles "I'm serious about killing someone." Julles walks away. Weifeng walks over to Zuko and taps him on the shoulder.

"Zuko" said Weifeng "He's obviously not on the ship."

"Where else could he be we're not near any village and there's nothing but forest" said Zuko

"Calm down I'm sure he's just taking a calming walk in the forest. If you're that impatient we can just look for him."

"Then we better make it quick I want to leave before we have no more leads as to where the avatar is."

Weifeng and Zuko leave the ship and walk into the forest. The two of them come to a field of bamboo that looked disturbed recently.

"He must have cut through here" said Weifeng. The two walk through the bamboo following the disturbed path until they reach an opening. Weifeng saw Iroh's clothes sitting on a tree branch.

"Uncle where are you?" yelled Zuko

"Over here" Iroh's voice answers back. The two of them see him taking a bath in what appeared to be a small hot spring.

"Uncle?" said Zuko in confusion "We need to move on I don't want to lose the Avatar's trail.

"You look tired Prince Zuko" said Iroh "Why don't you and Weifeng join me in these's hot springs."

Weifeng takes a quick glance at Iroh's clothes. It appears that he took off all his clothes and was completely nude. "I'll pass" said Weifeng

"We don't have time to take small little baths. It's time to go" said Zuko

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax" said Iroh "The temperature's just right. I heated it myself."

"Enough we need to leave now" said Zuko "Get out of the water."

"Very well" Iroh stands up and both Weifeng and Zuko catch a glimpse of his nude body. Both of them turn away covering their eyes. Weifeng nearly puked.

"On second thought" said Zuko. "Why don't you take another few minutes but be back at the ship in half an hour or we're leaving without you."

Iroh sits back down in the springs. Weifeng and Zuko make their way back to the ship.

They get past the bamboo and walk towards the ship.

"Zuko" said Weifeng "Don't ever try to rush uncle Iroh again especially if he is nude.

"Of course" said Zuko

"You really think he's going to be back in 30 minutes?"

"Probably not he will at least be back before sundown"

"Sounds about right." The two of them arrive back onto the ship. Julles is sitting on the deck waiting for them. She walks up to Weifeng.

"So what happened?" asked Julles

"Nothing we're just scared" said Weifeng

"What?"

Zuko walks up to the captain. "Have the ship ready to go in 30 minutes" said Zuko

"So you guys found him?" asked Julles

"We're giving him 30 minutes" said Weifeng.

Evening comes. Iroh has yet to arrive back at the ship. Zuko is pacing back and forth on the deck. Weifeng is taping his foot on the ground.

"I thought you said he would be back before night?" said Weifeng

"He's supposed to be" said Zuko. "This is odd."

Weifeng looks at the forest. "You think he's in trouble?"

"Doubt it, but it doesn't hurt to look." Zuko turns to walk back inside. "I'm getting a rhino."

Weifeng jumps off the ship deck and landed on the beach. The door of the ship opens up and Zuko comes out riding a rhino. Weifeng gets on the rhino's back and they travel into the forest. They get to the bamboo field and the rhino tramples through the field. They arrive at the clearing. Weifeng looks around and sees that Iroh's clothes are gone.

"He defiantly left this place" said Weifeng

"Something doesn't seem right though" said Zuko. He looks over where the hot spring is. The entire thing is field with earth that is shooting upward. Weifeng looks at the ground and sees the cracks in the ground.

"Those rock in the spring weren't made naturally" said Zuko

"Defiantly earthbenders" said Weifeng "and judging by the cracks in the ground that lead to the spring I say there were about four of them."

"Where would they go?"

"They wouldn't have traveled south we would have spotted them. They probably traveled northward deep in the forest."

"Then we should get going."

"Yeah let's not waste any time."


	14. Chapter 14

Weifeng and Zuko found track just northward of where the spring was. Weifeng notices the human tracks turn to ostrichorse tracks. Zuko come behind him riding a rhino.

"We might have a problem" said Weifeng

"There riding Ostrichorses aren't they?"

"Yeah and I can't quite tell how many there are. The tracks are too close together."

"Then we better hurry" said Zuko "Who knows how until we catch up to them."

Weifeng jump on the back of the Rhino and they march onward following the tracks. They ride for hours as day finally arrives. The tracks are more visible now and they are able to see where they lead. Weifeng spots something in the middle of the path.

"Zuko hold on" said Weifeng. Zuko stops and Weifeng gets off. Zuko follows close behind they get to the object and find it to be a sandal.

"What do you think" asked Weifeng picking up the sandal and giving it to Zuko. Zuko looks at it and smells it. The horrifying stench of it almost caused him to gag.

"Yep it's Uncle's" says Zuko.

Weifeng looks at the tracks on the ground. They don't look quite that fresh.

"He must have dropped it sometime last night" said Weifeng "We are still pretty far behind. We need to pick up the pace."

The two of them hop back on the rhino and take off. While riding Weifeng sees a blue dragon fly past.

"Zuko" said Weifeng "Did you just see a blue dragon?"

"What are you talking about" said Zuko "Dragons don't exist anymore."

"Right" said Weifeng

The tracks seem to be getting fresher the sun was starting to set. "

"We're getting close Zuko" said Weifeng "We're maybe ten minutes away now."

Zuko looks at the sky and sees a flying bison in the air. "The Avatar" he said.

Weifeng looks in the air and sees it. "He must be in a nearby village" said Weifeng

Weifeng looks at the tracks and then looks at the bison.

"You should go Zuko" said Weifeng "I'll catch up once I have Uncle"

Zuko turns to Weifeng. "You sure you can handle the Earthbenders?" asked Zuko "You don't know how powerful they are."

"Don't worry" said Weifeng "I'm an Airbender. They won't see me coming." Weifeng jumps off the rhino and starts running in the direction of the tracks." The sun has reached the horizon and Weifeng gets to a cliff side where it appears a fire broke out. Weifeng sees the side of the cliff has been disturbed with five skinny lines going downward. "Uncle must have fought back" he said to himself. He looks down and sees a small crater at the bottom. He rushes down to the crater and sees five earthbenders wearing green and yellow outfits and a large green hat that stretches out over their head. They were surrounding Iroh. Iroh was chained up to a large rock with his hands stretched out. One of the earthbenders raises a huge rock and hovers it over Iroh's hand. Weifeng rushes in and kicks the rock aside just before it smashed Iroh's hands. He then kicks part of the chain breaking part of the shackles. Iroh and 'Weifeng stand back to back while the 'earthbenders surround them.

"Surrender yourselves" said one of the Earthbenders "It's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered"

A fireball suddenly hit the man in the face. Zuko jumps down in the crater joining Weifeng and Iroh. "Let's even these odds" says Zuko

Weifeng chuckles "I'll take the two on the left" he says "You guys can take the two on the right."

Weifeng jumps high into the air. The two earthbenders on the left try to hit him with giant boulders. He dodges them easily. When he lands they try to hit him again with the boulders. He slides underneath them and grabs both their legs. He trips them both and then does and axe kick on the one on the right slamming his head into the ground knocking him out. The other one breaks free of Weifeng's grip and bends a pillar of rock out the ground. Weifeng take a small piece of rock and throws it at him. The earthbender blocks it with his hat and Weifeng rushes him. When the earth bender lifts up his head Weifeng has his foot inches from his face and kick him back. The Earth bender goes flying all the way into the wall getting embedded into it. Zuko manages to take out an earth bender by bending fire near his feet and causing the rock he was bending above him to fall on top of him. The last earthbender was chucking boulders and Iroh who was using the chains to break them. Weifeng hops over Iroh and throws a bunch of rocks at the Earth bender. The Earthbender knocks them aside. Weifeng then flips over the Earthbender and throws more rocks at him. The Earthbender stops them in midair

"You can't seriously think you can best me like this?" said the Earthbender.

"I don't" said Weifeng

The Earthbender then realizes that Zuko and Iroh were behind him. The two of them shoot a large fireball at the earthbender as he's turning around. The Earthbender is knocked back and lands near Weifeng's feet unconscious. Weifeng smiles and walks over to Zuko and Iroh.

"Uncle would you please put on some clothes!" yelled Zuko

"No time for that" said Weifeng "We need to get to the Avatar before we lose him."

Zuko calls for the Rhino. The Rhino walks down the cliff next to Zuko. The three of them get on the rhino and ride into the direction of where Zuko saw the Avatar. The keep going until they get to a small village that looks somewhat destroyed. Zuko looks around. He sees a village and runs to him. Weifeng just slowly gets off and gently walks to the gentleman Zuko caught.

"Where did the Avatar go?" demanded Zuko

"I don't know" said the villager

"Zuko rephrase the question" said Weifeng. He turns to the villager "If you don't want anything else bad happen to the village tell us where the avatar went."

The villager was shaking in fear. Zuko starts creating a fireball in his hand. The villager opens his mouth to speak.

"The Avatar is going to the temple of Avatar Roku" said the villager

Weifeng gets wide eyed. "But that's in the fire nation" said Weifeng "Has he lost his mind?"

Zuko turns to Weifeng. "We're going to the fire nation"


	15. Chapter 15

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND ZUKO" Weifeng screams at Zuko as the ship heads to the fire nation.

"He's right Zuko" said Iroh "Of all the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years Prince Zuko this is the most foolish."

"I have no choice Uncle" said Zuko

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you? What if you're caught?"

Zuko turns around. "I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

"You give dad too much credit" said Weifeng

Zuko turns to look through the Spyglass. Julles walks onto the deck.

"So Zuko's finally lost it." She said

"Not now" said Weifeng

Julles scoffs. "Whatever"

Zuko spots the Avatar's bison in the air. "There they are" he says "Helmsmen full steam ahead!"

The ship catches speed as the start closing in on the Avatar.

The ship raises the catapult from underneath with a bolder ready to fire. Zuko lights the boulder and signals the men to hold. "On my mark" says Zuko "…Fire" the men cut the rope causing the fireball to launch in the air. The bison easily dodges the fireball.

"It's going to be difficult to shoot them down from here" said Weifeng.

Julles looks ahead and sees a line of ships directly in front of them.

"Guys we have a bigger problem" she says

"Great, a blockade" said Weifeng

"Technically you are still in Earth kingdom waters" said Iroh "Turn back now and they can't arrest you"

Everyone looks at the bison. It appear to have sped up going towards the blockade

"This is bad" says Weifeng

"It's about to be worse for you Weifeng" says Julles looking through the spyglass. "Captain Artio is on one of the ships with Zhao"

Weifeng's heart starts to race.

"Please Prince Zuko" said Iroh "If the fire nation captures you there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar."

"Sorry Uncle" says Zuko "Run the blockade!"

The ship picks up speed.

The ships in the blockade suddenly launch a bunch of fireballs trying to hit the bison out the sky. The bison easily dodges the fireballs. The fireballs head towards the ship. Most of them miss but one manages to hit the engine room causing smoke to flow out of it.

"Prince Zuko" yelled one of the workers. "The engines are damaged. We need to stop and make repairs"

"Bad idea" yelled Weifeng. "If we stop we will be a sitting duck for the next volley of fireballs to come."

"He's right "said Zuko "Do not stop this ship."

The fireballs keep coming at them they all miss. Julles looks through the spyglass and sees that Artio is looking at them with his own spyglass.

"Weifeng" said Julles "He knows you're here."

"We're pushing through" said Weifeng

The bison come down low and starts charging towards the volley of ships. A fireball comes straight at the bison. The Avatar is able to blow the fireball away and they make it past the blockade.

"Looks like he made it" said Julles

"But will we?" said Weifeng

As the ship nears the blockage it appears the ship is on a collision course with one of the other ships in the blockade.

"ZUKO!" yelled Weifeng

"We can make it." Yelled Zuko

The ship in the blockade suddenly stops allowing for Zuko's ship to pass with ease. As they pass Weifeng and Captain Artio make eye contact as well as Zhao and Zuko. They sail straight into the fire nation with ease.

As the ship continues to sail Zuko is on the deck clenching onto the rail. "Why" said Zuko "Why didn't they arrest me. What's he up to Uncle?"

"He probably wants to follow you" said Iroh "He knows that you'll lead him to the prize you are both after."

"The Avatar" says Weifeng as he walks on deck. "I already taken the necessary steps"

"What do you mean" asks Zuko

"We will use the smoke as a cover taking a smaller ship to go to the island where the Avatar is."

"Good idea "said Iroh

Zuko and Weifeng make their way to the ship below deck. The two of them get in and Weifeng pulls the switch. The back part of the ship opens and the small ship gets lowered into the water. The two of them sail out of the smokescreen towards the island where the Avatar is heading. Hours past and the two make it to the temple. Weifeng parks the ship behind a small rock formation. The two of them jump out the ship and head towards the temple. Weifeng and Zuko see the bison resting behind some rocks.

"Looks like he's here" said Zuko. Zuko races towards the temple. Weifeng stops and walks towards the bison. The Bison takes an attack stance looking like it's ready to attack. Weifeng bends a gentle breeze around him and the bison this seems to calm him down. He then walks up to the bison and pats it on the head.

"It's a shame" said Weifeng "I know how you must feel being the last of your kind." The bison lays down breathing calmly. "I am the only airbender left. My father is gone now. I had to constantly hide my airbending abilities from everyone until the firelord found me. It was nice to have a small break where I can use my airbending but now I'm being put against the only other person that could possibly understand me. Life's never fair is it?" Weifeng stops petting the bison and starts to walk away. "I don't know if what I do is truly right but I feel that I must walk this path. Goodbye Bison."

Weifeng races to the temple running down halls. He encounters an old man wearing a sage garment.

"Reinforcements" said the old sage "This is good. We can track down the Avatar much easier. Suddenly there's an explosion in the distance. "The sanctuary" the sage runs down the hall and Weifeng follows.

The sage runs to a large door. Weifeng hides behind one of the pillars. Four other sages run to the door.

"Come quickly the Avatar has entered the sanctuary" yelled one of the sages

"How did he get in" yelled the old sage

"I don't know but look at the scorch marks and down there." The sage point to what appears to be a shadow coming from underneath.

"He's inside. Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku."

The five sages position themselves in front of the door and each of them firebend a wave of fire from their hands in to the locks of the door. The door's locks slowly start opening and the door opens. On the 'other side was a small lemur covered in ash.

"It's the Avatar's Lemur" says the old sage "He must have crawled through the pipes. We've been tricked."

The Lemur jumps on the old sage's head while Katara and Sokka come from behind a pillar to subdue two of the sages. The other sage is subdued by the sage that tricked them.

"Now Aang" yells the traitor Sage

"Aang now's your chance" yelled Katara

Suddenly behind the pillar comes Zuko with Aang

"The Avatar's coming with me" said Zuko

The other sages manage to pin down Katara and the others.

Weifeng comes out of hiding. "You might want to close the doors now" yelled Weifeng

Zuko starts walking off with the avatar while the sages tie up Katara and the others.

Suddenly Aang manages to break free of Zuko and starts racing to the door as it starts to close. Weifeng and the other sages go to try and block him however he manages to dodge the fireballs and make it through the doors before they close. A bright light suddenly shines and the doors are sealed.


	16. Chapter 16

Zuko and the sages fire at the dragon heads. The door refuses to open.

"Why isn't it working?" said Zuko. "It's sealed shut"

"It must have been the light" said one of the sages. "Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside."

"Then there's nothing we can do" said Weifeng

One of the sages bring the traitor sage to Zuko.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" asked Zuko

"Because it was once the sages' duty" said the traitor Sage. "It is still our duty

"Got to admire his honor" said Weifeng

Suddenly they all hear clapping coming from behind Zuko and Weifeng. Everyone looks and sees Zhao and Artio walking up with a bunch of soldiers.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance" said Zhao "I'm certain the fire lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

"How?"

"Doesn't matter boy" said Artio "You've been dodging me for quite a while and now that I've found you I can properly punish you for your insubordination."

The guards grab both Zuko and Weifeng.

"By the way Zuko" said Zhao "It was a noble effort but your smoke screen didn't work. Three traitors in one day the fire lord will be pleased.

"Your too late Zhao" said Zuko. "The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter, Sooner or later, he has to come out."

The soldiers tie up Zuko and Weifeng to a pillar and then all line up in front of the door.

"When the doors open unleash all your fire power" said Zhao

Weifeng puts his head down and starts blowing on the chains.

"What are you doing" asked Zuko

"Trying to erode the chains" says Weifeng. "It would be a lot faster if I was a water bender."

He gets the first chain to break one of its links. Weifeng then slides one of his hands out of the other chain. He gets his other hand free and uses both hands to slip out of the chains.

"Okay Zuko hold still" said Weifeng. Suddenly, a fireball is shot in Weifeng's direction.

"You aren't getting away that easily" said Artio. Artio shoots a barrage of fireballs at Weifeng's direction

He manages to dodge them. Zuko manages to get his foot free and shoots a fireball at Artio. Artio turns and blocks the fireball. Weifeng then charges at Artio and grabs his hand. He flips over him then tosses him across the room. Artio then fires at Weifeng again. The fires hit the chain turning them hot. Weifeng kicks the hot chains and they break. Zuko stands behind Weifeng.

"You're going to need my help on this one" said Zuko

"Much appreciated" said Weifeng.

The door to the room suddenly lights up and the room starts to slowly open. The only thing people could make out was a pair of glowing white eyes.

"Fire" yells Zhao and all the soldiers' fire into the room. The fire is redirected and spinning around the figure and the figure begins to glow. It is then revealed that the figure is Avatar Roku. He sends the fire back at them knocking most of the men down and burning through the chains of the others.

"Time to go Zuko" said Weifeng

Zuko and Weifeng charge at the window and Zuko blasts a hole through it. The two of them go flying out. Weifeng uses his airbending to cushion their fall and make their way back to the boat.

"Time to cut our losses" said Weifeng. "We'll track down the Avatar later."

"Right" said Zuko. The two of them launch the boat and watch the temple in the distance. The lava spews from the temple and it starts to sink into the volcano.

"Imagine how dangerous it would have been to go up against Roku" said Weifeng.

"The Avatar will be problematic if he gets that strong" said Zuko

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you have me. My airbending will really help out."

"No you can't reveal that to the Avatar yet."

"Why not? It's obvious that we're going to need-"

"We can't reveal your airbending in front of other people like that not as long as you're a part of the fire nation."

Weifeng thinks for a minute. "I see your point. The only way for me to reveal that is if I leave the fire nation."

"An Airbender and a traitor, how interesting" said a voice behind Weifeng and Zuko. They turn around and see Artio right behind them. "I knew something was weird about you considering you were adopted by the Fire Lord. But it's clear that you aren't loyal to the Fire Nation. Traitors should be destroyed."

Artio fires a giant continuing flame at Zuko and Weifeng. Weifeng bends the air around the flame form a shield. He then creates a vacuum bubble of air around Artio. Artio collapses to the ground trying to catch his breath. He then removes all the air from Artio's body and he collapses to the ground dead.

"Weifeng, did you just kill him?" said Zuko

"I had no choice" said Weifeng. "I can't have the fire nation finding me out. Like you said, as long as I'm in the fire nation, no one can find out about me."


	17. Rewrite update

A/N: Sorry for the long absent, was having a severe case of writer's block. It really affected all the stories that i have posted here. However, now I'm back and here to inform you that I am rewriting my Avatar story. I will keep this version of the Avatar story until the new one has caught up to where the old one left off and from there I will delete this one and post from the new story onward. This time I'm working on a much more scheduled pace with uploades for the Avatar story happening every Monday morning so look forward to each upload. And thanks for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
